My Reasons
by DrTBrennan
Summary: Reasons keeps us together, without them, we fall apart. One-shot


**A Booth and Brennan Fanfic.**

**Title:**** My Reasons**

**Chapter:**** Chapter 1 – My Reasons (One-Shot)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Bones or the characters of Bones. Everything belongs to Hart Hanson, Kathy Reichs and FOX.**

**Author's Note:**** I know that **_**'Truth and Lies'**_** is not complete and is only at chapter 5, but I felt like writing this one. It's been in my head before I wrote the first chapter of **_**'Truth and Lies'**_** or maybe even **_**'Campfire Sparks'**_**.**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

_**Reasons keeps us together, without them, we fall apart.**_

Love. A simple one-syllabled word that has been lingering in the FBI Special Agent's head for quite some time now. The simple word that makes him feel weak and vulnerable. The word that makes his heart stop every time he sees her. Her, Dr. Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist who he has been madly in love with for the past three years, and is still trying to hide it from her. It was killing him inside for not telling her, but he keeps telling himself, _"What if she runs away from me? What if it ruins our partnership and friendship?" _

Now, he had been given a promotion, but the promotion required him to go across the country to Seattle. Far away from where Temperance was, away from _his_ Bones. Even though his heart wanted to stay here with her, he decided that it was a great opportunity. He identified his relationship with Bones as strictly professional and that she didn't have feelings for him, let alone love him. He had decided to tell her about his promotion and had asked Cullen to find another partner for her. Thinking back to his talk with Bones just twenty minutes ago, he was pretty shocked at how Bones responded to his promotion.

**-Flashback twenty minutes-**

"Bones, I'm going to Seattle," he began, looking down at the floor. "It's for a promotion." He paused, gave a quick glance at her, and then continued. "I'm not coming back."

"Ok," she said.

"It's ok for you to—did you just say 'OK'?" He stared at her.

"Yes. Why?" She blinked a few times.

"What? I thought you would start yelling at me or something."

She arched one eyebrow. "Well, it's what you want, isn't it?"

"Well yes, but—"

"Booth, it's OK. I understand. It's for your job. I'll be fine," she lied.

She walked from her couch to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge.

"Let's celebrate your promotion, shall we? Before you leave tomorrow?" She said, handing a beer to Booth.

"Uh, sure."

'_That's not like Bones. She's not supposed to be like this. How can she do this to me?'_ he thought.

**-End of Flashback-**

He was now looking at her sleep peacefully on her bed. He had carried her from the sofa, after she fell asleep, drunk. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. Her auburn locks that shaped her face and her pale skin that glowed in the dim light. _'God, she's beautiful!_' he thought. He brushed back a strand of her auburn hair and noticed a bit of drool hanging from the corner of her lips. He wiped it off using a tissue. He walked to her desk, picked up a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write. It was now or never.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Brennan woke up to the sound of a garbage truck honking. Groggily, she slowly got up and started to walk sluggishly to the bathroom. Luckily, she didn't have a hangover from last night's drinking. As she made her way across the room, she noticed a piece of paper folded neatly on her desk. Moving towards it, she can make out her name on the folded piece of paper. She sat down on the chair, picked up the paper, and unfolded it. Immediately, she realized whom it was from. Booth.

_Dear Temperance,_

_As I write you this letter, I am watching you sleep peacefully. Seeing you like this made me finally realize that I should of told, what I am about to say, earlier to you. I love you Temperance Brennan. You are the love of my life. I've been waiting to tell you this for quite some time now, but I've been afraid to tell you because I know you don't feel the same way. I know we are just partners and best friends, and that I made the line. I just want to tell you this, so I won't be bothered by it for the rest of my life. I will miss you. I'll miss your smile, our bickering, our partnership, and our friendship. By the time, you read this, I'll probably be on the plane, on my way to Seattle. I'll always remember you Temperance. Now and forever._

_Booth_

She felt herself go numb. She felt like her whole world was falling apart. Everything she had said last night were complete lies. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to celebrate the fact that he was leaving. She just wanted to get drunk, so all the pain would disappear. But here it was, her lies slapping her in the face. He was wrong. She did have feelings for him. Feelings that made her breathless every time she saw him. Feelings that made her lose her thoughts and senses every time he touched her. Feelings that she wished she confessed to him before all of this.

She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and started to write. She didn't care if it was too late because it might not be.

As soon as she was finished, she quickly changed and sprinted out the door. She drove herself to the FBI J. Edgar Hoover Building, hoping to have someone deliver her letter to Booth. Once she got there, she asked the front secretary to somehow deliver this letter to Agent Booth, as soon as possible. She didn't care how long it took, as long as he somehow reads it. She left the building and headed towards the airport, so that she can watch Booth's plane take off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The special agent was in the midst of packing his belongings, when her heard a knock on his office door. Standing there was the front secretary with a envelope in her hand.

"What is it Ruth?" he asked.

"I have this letter for you," Ruth responded.

"Who's it from?" he asked, going back to packing.

"The person didn't tell me her name, but I think I've seen her before. She told me to give it to you as soon as possible."

Just by hearing Ruth say _'her'_, he automatically realized who it was. Bones. He took the envelope, thanked Ruth for delivering the letter, and went to sit at his desk. Ruth left, closing the door behind her. Once she left, Booth opened the envelope, took the piece of paper from inside, and read it.

_Dear Booth, _

_I know by the time you read this letter, you would be in Seattle. Knowing how I will never see you again kills me. Everything that I said was a lie. I didn't want you to leave. I didn't want to celebrate you leaving. The drinking was a just a disguise to hide my feelings for you. I love you Seeley. There is no denying it now. I've given up denying it all. I've been denying it for at least three years now. I thought I would never love again, after my parents and my brother, Russ left me. But now, I know how it feels to love. You made me love again, Booth. I'll miss you. Your glances and charms smiles and your hugs that make me feel safe, warm and protected by a knight in shining armour. It is probably safe to tell you that Andy, in my novels, are based on you. And that Kathy is based on me. I've been denying that all this time too. I will treasure you in my heart forever. Good-bye Booth._

_Love, Temperance_

He didn't know how to feel right now. He felt his heart stop. '_Did she really tell me she loved me?'_ he thought. _I love you Seeley._ He read that same line, over and over again and finally concluded that she did in fact say that she loved him. Angela and the others were right all along. They were in love with each other from the beginning, but they were just so stupid and denied it all. He needed her, Temperance. He needed his Bones to be complete.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He was driving to the Jeffersonian. He had tried calling her at her apartment and on her cell phone, but she didn't pick up on either. So he decided to go to the Jeffersonian to see if the squints knew anything about where she was. He sprinted the stairs to the Jeffersonian, only to see that the squints were just sitting outside on the steps eating their lunches. Temperance was not with them.

"Do you guys know where Bones is?" he asked, as he came closer.

"Uh…she said she was going to the airport to watch _your_ plane take off," Angela said. "Why are _you _here?"

"I'll get back to you on that, and thanks," he said, running back down the stairs and into his SUV.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The forensic anthropologist was standing at the fence, watching her partner's plane take off. Tears were falling from her eyes. She felt weak and sick. She couldn't bare the idea that she would never see him again. Her partner, her best friend, her everything. She couldn't stand losing another person she loved. She had lost her mother, her father was in jail with her brother, Sully had sailed off, even though he had begged her to go with him, and now she was going to lose Booth.

"I love you, Booth," she whispered to herself.

"I love you too," said a voice behind her.

She froze for a moment before turning around and seeing Seeley Booth standing right there behind her. He had a grin on his face, which turned into one of his famous charm smiles.

"Booth! W-what are you--"

Before she could finish, Booth stepped forward, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. To her surprise, it was soft and sweet. Slowly, she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. With that motion, Booth pulled her in closer to intensify the kiss.

The kiss lingered awhile, before he broke apart slightly and spoke softly, "I had _my_ reasons to stay. Temperance, I love you."

"I love you too," she said with a smile, before he pulled her into another kiss.

**-The End-**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Author's Note:**** Like it? Probably many of you would be thinking this was somewhat dragged and boring, but whatever. I think it was my best piece ever. O.O Review?**


End file.
